


freckles

by canisspiritus (renardroi)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renardroi/pseuds/canisspiritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally he wouldn’t take the time to come all the way here, but someone hadn’t been answering his messages to come over.</p><p>Will never ignores him, he’s funny like that.</p><p>So he’d traipsed all the way down here to have a good time, and Will Strife the unwavering man of science was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my tumblr.

Parv doesn’t get to see Strife asleep very often. Their schedules, their workplaces, and Strife’s insistence on working until he was utterly exhausted, meant that it was rare that Strife saw  _him_  sleep, let alone the reverse. So, when he stops to visit the Solutions Tower and finds the tired little scientist dangerously close to passing out against a crusher, he’s a little baffled, to say the least.

He hauls Will, who’s nearly a deadweight in his arms, into his bed and sits down next to him, legs and feet up on the bed. With little care for consequence.

This was perhaps a miraculous occurrence, not only that he had found him asleep, but that Strife hadn’t protested when he’d moved him. Parvis sighs, a little annoyed that he wouldn't be entertained after making the trip here. Pushing Strife’s buttons _always_ brightened his day, and normally he wouldn’t take the time to come all the way here, to the tower, but _someone_  hadn’t been answering his messages to come over.

Will never ignores him, he’s funny like that.

So, he’d traipsed down here to bother Will and have a good time, and William Strife, the unwavering man of science, was asleep.

Parv sighs a little louder as if to catch the attention of the sleeping mam. No one responds. He moves to leave, find something else to do, albeit far less interesting, but is surprised to hear Strife mutter something in his sleep, and roll. His arm tucks around Parv’s waist, hugs him closer, and the movement puts Will’s clothes in disarray.

It’s rather cute, Parvis realizes, a little startled by the thought. Strife, who’s typically so frustratingly well put together, wearing a rumpled and sad looking shirt, heavy shadows under his eyes and his hair messy and sticking to his forehead. As he falls into a deeper, better sleep, the freckles that adorn his skin seem to spark into life.

They glow in the low light, the same green as Will’s eyes and his  _blood_. Parv licks his lips, feeling a bit like he’s intruding on Strife’s privacy, but can’t resist memorizing the way he looks. So vulnerable. His red shirt riding up to his hip, the first few buttons undone to reveal a few more of the same luminescent spots that must run down the front of his chest.

Parv slowly, carefully, reaches his arm around to lightly pet the top of Strife’s head. The green dims uncertainly for a small moment, but quickly brightens up again as Will adjusts unconsciously. How quaint. How strangely endearing. He’d noticed the glow that his freckles emitted before, but never so strongly, and only when Parv said something to embarrass him.

His hand lingers, tangling his fingers into the blonde hair with lucid interest. They wander from the top of Strife’s head, past the point of his ears and down to his neck. In his sleep, Will moves again, to rest his cheek against Parvis’ torso. He can feel the warm breath even through his shirt, a simple sign of life in the otherwise still body.

Parv gingerly extricates himself from Strife’s grasp, careful not to wake him. He leaves Strife with his arms partially outstretched, and almost feels some remorse. Will Strife, the lonely man of science. He made such a sad figure like this, alone in bed.

He waves his hand and his blade materializes.

The blade hums, almost impossible to hear over the whirr and creaking of machinery in the tower. Parv kneels next to the bed, staring lovingly at his own knife as he ghosts his free hand over Strife’s chest. So precious, little alien boy with green blood. Strife makes a small noise in the back of the throat as Parv counts down his ribs.

One, two, three – ah, four and five. Beneath his touch he can feel the subtle beat of Will’s heart. Hopefully, it’s in the same place as a human’s, or this will take a lot longer.

Parv grips the blade a little tighter and it vibrates in anticipation. It needs his blood, it’s been asking for months, but Parvy Parv has kept his precious scientist safe and sound. He’d been so fun to keep around the castle, but very quickly it was becoming obvious that he was outgrowing his need for Strife. Oh well.

He plunges the knife into Will Strife’s chest.

The blade sings. 


End file.
